


How Bad Do You Want It?

by rehpicllib



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehpicllib/pseuds/rehpicllib
Summary: Rick’s body emanates surety in himself and in his abilities. All of his drunken stupor seems to evaporate when you’re trapped like this and instead is replaced with rapt attention devised to torture you.“This is what you’re getting tonight,” Rick states plainly. “You h-have only one rule so listen carefully. You d-do what I say. You know, I say, ‘Jump.’ And you say, ‘How high?’ This means i-if I tell you to beg, you beg. If I tell you to shut... shut the fuck up, you shut the fuck up. And if I tell you d-don’t fucking cum, you don’t fucking cum. You got it, slut?”





	How Bad Do You Want It?

Strapped to a table in the basement of Rick’s lab, you watch him pace around the room. Just ten minutes ago, your phone buzzed with a text from Rick. Before you could even check it, a hand grabbed your ankle and you were in a whirlwind of green ozone, lips on your neck, and the sound of your now-destroyed phone shattering on the ground of the garage. 

“S-sorry babe,” Rick said into your neck. “But I’m impatient.”

It seemed like a blur. You could never concentrate around him. You couldn’t concentrate when he ran his hands down your sides and sucked on your neck. You couldn’t concentrate when he slammed you into the wall after you let out a breathy little moan. You couldn’t concentrate when he rushed you to “h-hurgh-hurry up and strip.”

You certainly couldn’t concentrate after you tumbled down the stairs only to find yourself second later on top of a table and him on top of you. But now, like all things, you were at Rick’s mercy.

You can only see Rick’s back but next to you are your clothes folded on a little surgical table, a ripped piece of duct tape, and the bits of thread left from the straps that once sat there.

He finally stops tinkering with various preparations around the room and you whimper with need. You can feel the cold metal table under your back and you ache to rub your thighs together. Rick thrives on your desperation for stimulation.

Rick snaps around. “You need something?” he asks. “Because you’re not really in any sort of position t-to make demands.”

You let out a squeak and shake your head.

Rick gives you a sadistic smile. “G-good. Now let’s get started.”

Your body hums with anticipation. Every part of you is cold but the fire in the pit of your stomach burns so hot that you’re almost sweating. Without any idea of his plan tonight, your only option is to feel your wetness grow and wait as Rick comes towards the table.

“So, little girl. Want to hear what we’re doing?” His voice sounds more like a coach or an annoyed teacher than someone with intricate plans - all of which designed to make you cum. When you don’t respond, Rick grabs your face and turns it towards him. “Answer me. U-use your words, please.”

“Yes, Rick,” you manage to breathe out before he lets go of your chin. Rick murmurs out a patronizing “Good girl.” and reaches behind him. In his hand is what looks like a back massager, but you know better than that. A long cord falls from the bottom to connect to the wall a few feet away. You shiver as he fingers the button below the rubber head and he smirks.

Rick’s body emanates surety in himself and in his abilities. All of his drunken stupor seems to evaporate when you’re trapped like this and instead is replaced with rapt attention devised to torture you. 

“This is what you’re getting tonight,” Rick states plainly. “You h-have only one rule so listen carefully. You d-do what I say. You know, I say, ‘Jump.’ And you say, ‘How high?’ This means i-if I tell you to beg, you beg. If I tell you to shut... shut the fuck up, you shut the fuck up. And if I tell you d-don’t fucking cum, you don’t fucking cum. You got it, slut?”

“Yes, Rick,” you say. Your voice more of a moan than anything.

“Alright. If you can’t manage that simple task, I stop. You get nothing and I go to sleep,” he says. “S-so... So you should be fucking gratef- You should say, ‘Thank you.’”

Your heart skips a beat. “Thank you, Rick.”

The edges of his lips quirk up. “That’s more like it.”

You can feel every nerve tingle in wait and Rick knows that. He lets his eyes wander down your body before he looks at your gaze fixated on the button. He waits a few more torturous seconds before he flicks the vibrator on and gives you a smirk from right above you.

You writhe against your binds and feel your back arching up, begging for stimulation.

Please, please, please.

Rick touches the vibrator to your breasts. The unwavering head connects with your nipple and your chest feels filled with lava. Your moans pour out of your mouth without thought.

“C-can you please,” you stammer. “Please give me more, Rick.”

He cocks his eyebrow and pushes it down harder against your chest. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he asks in a low voice. You bite your lip and nod your head and he lets out a little chuckle.

Rick pulls the vibrator down suddenly and just as quick presses it down hard against your clit. Your back bows up in response.

Fuckkkkkk.

With a ten minute prelude strapped to a table of watching him plan your night, the wetness between your legs makes a loud sound as it moves to the rhythm of the rubber head. You can feel your clit pulse as waves of heat travel from your center to the rest of your body. The lightning-fast transition from nothing to everything leaves your blood boiling.

“Now, how does that feel?” Rick asks. “You like that? You want more?”

You can barely hear yourself call out, “Unh, fuck. Yes, yes, yes.”

He pushes the massager down harder and laughs a little at your obscene moan. He moved the toy in a stationary circle, making your toes curl.

“Yeaaahhh, I thought you would like this. I was thinking about you, sitting at home on your little phone, wondering when you’d get my dick again. All day long, I was thinking about how I could make you go fucking crazy tonight,” Rick monologues. “But then I thought about how much more fun it’d be to make you lose your mind and your dignity.”

You lift your hips up, feeling your climax rush up on you. You can feel your pussy spasm as you begin to get closer and closer.

“You g-gonna cum, princess?” You smile, eyes closed. “Yeahh, I bet you are.”

Then, the vibrator is gone. Your head shoots up.

“What the fuck?” you ask in a daze. “I was right there!”

Rick clicks his tongue. “You didn’t think this game was going to end that quick, did you? No, honey. Y-you’re not going to have an or... You’re not gonna cum any time soon.”

Your body cools down as he speaks. You feel robbed. You were so close. You were so wet. How could he do that?

But just as soon as you begin to piece your thoughts together, Rick clicks the button again. Every muscle manages to both relax and tense at the new wall of pleasure.

“I’m not even going to consider stopping until you forget everything except me,” Rick declares. He’s barely paying attention as he pushes the rubber harder against your center. “How are feeling?”

“I just want to cum,” you whine. Rick looks proud of himself. 

“That’s too bad,” he says. “Let’s see how you feel when I crank up the speed.”

The buzzing rockets higher and your desperation follows. Your moans are closer to the noises of a mythical beast than anything else and as soon as you can feel yourself clench, you hear the click of the button. Rick smiles innocently.

“Mannnn, you sound pathetic,” he laughs.

The cycle continues. Every time you get close, Rick manages to ruin your hopes. 

The third time, Rick turns the toy off and presses it against you as you whimper at the feeling of the lifeless head.

The fourth time, he lowers the speed to where you can barely feel any of that crazy-head spinning stimulation but can’t manage to not get wetter.

The fifth time, Rick turns the vibrator off and makes you lick off your mess with a quick remark that, “You really need to learn some self-control.”

The sixth time, you have to hump the air as Rick laughs at you and tells you to imagine how good it’d feel if he’d actually give you any release.

By the seventh time around, you can’t remember which time Rick made you promise that you were his slut and which time he made you ask for nipple clamps and which time he fingered you as slow as molasses and which time he slapped you to make you stop crying and which time you begged him to choke you as you got close and which time you lost hope.

At what feels like the hundredth - but was actually the nineteenth - time he yanks you from the edge, he moves the wand down to your hole so you can feel everything you’re missing. Your chest is heaving, your hair is matted to your forehead with sweat. You can’t figure out Rick’s endgame.

“Rick, please,” you beg, breathlessly. “Please let me cum.”

Rick strokes his chin. “Hmmm, l-l-let me think about that.” He mashes the rubber against your clit for an instant and then pulls it off saying, “Sike, bitch!”

As you feel your pussy shake with the vibrations - yet none of them where you really want - Rick taunts you more.

“C’mon, you little slut! I bet you can cum from this!” he exclaims. “C-come on. If you... If you want to cum, I want to hear the n-nastiest, most degra... T-tell me what you would do so I would l-let you cum.”

You open your mouth to answer and he turns the vibrator to top speed and places it on your clit so you interrupt yourself with your own moan. You manage to stutter out pleas between whirlwinds of pleasure.

“Um, I - oh fuck! I’ll do anything!” you manage to scream. “Anything you want, R-rick. I - fuck - I’ll suck your cock as you fall asleep and wake you up that way too!”

Rick presses the vibrator to you harder. “Booo-ring,” he drawls.

You let out a whine of frustration. “I’ll... I’ll let you plug my ass before work. Or-or - fuck, please, ohmygod - let you walk me around on a leash. I - please, Rick - I know you wanted to do that.”

He circles the vibrator around you more. “Keep going.”

You can barely string a thought together, much less words. “Fuck, anything you want. Please, please. Anything, Rick.”

Rick straightens up and takes the vibrator with him. He lowers the speed and places it on your pelvis, teasing.

“Alright, whore. You seem like you’re in the right headspace. You’ll do anything?” Rick asks.

You whimper and nod.

He regards you intensely and just says, “Okay.”

The vibrator buzzes faster and presses on your clit. You can feel Rick take it barely off and place it back on to keep you gasping but not cumming. No respite. After five minutes, he asks you questions. 

“What street do you live on?”

“What’s your favorite restaurant?” 

“How many times have I made you cum so hard that you can’t think of anything but your sloppy little cunt?”

When you can’t do anything but gasp and moan and scream, he smirks down at you.

“You know what’s the best part of fucking you?” he asks. “You’ll do anything that I say. You’re my little... my little toy, aren’t you?”

You nod and let out a long whine.

“Yeahhh, I know that feels sooooo good,” he states. “Now that I know that you’re a slave to your pussy, let me tell you what I want.” Rick pulls out his phone and points the camera at you.

“Tell me that you’re addicted to my cock.”

He lets the vibrator up a little so you can concentrate with the bare minimum effort.

“I’m addicted to your cock, Rick!”

He presses it against you. Hard.

“Tell me you’re my little slave. Tell me that I’m the only thing that matters to you and your little cock-driven brain.”

You barely manage to repeat it back to him.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear,” Rick mocks. “Now, I’m going to make you cum. And I’m going to make you cum to every twisted thing that you’ll do for me if it means that I’ll let you have just a bit of my cum. This is a contract, baby girl. I’ve got it on video.”

Your entire body is shaking. All you can say is a long and loud string of “Anything!”

You feel the speed and intensity spike and barely register everything Rick says in the background, embedding himself in your subconscious. His other hand finds itself between your legs, fingering you as hard as he can.

“Lick my cum off the floor and thank me for it.”

“Hump my leg just for the opportunity to cum, only so I can belt your ass for making my pants dirty.”

“Sit under my desk as I work, not even sucking my cock. Just being a cockwarmer, because that’s all you are to me. And you love it.”

“Quit your job. You can stay tied to my bed whenever I need you. Why have money when you can have me fuck you? That’s how desperate whores think, right?”

“Throw away your wardrobe so I can dress you like the slut you are. Baby, I’ll dress you so that every man in a five-mile radius thinks you’d take it up the ass and pay him as a thank you.”

“Beg me to keep you edged just like this so that way you can always be a dumb little bitch that needs me inside you.”

“You love this, sweetheart. You love being under my control. You love me making your body shake and your mind fade so that all you are and all you want is me. I’ll make you watch this later and your panties will be soaked in seconds.”

You’re saying nonsense, drool coming down your chin. You’re comically wet, having created a pool on the table by the fourth or fifth edge. No matter if what Rick said was serious or not, your head is spinning in pleasure and need and craving for him and his will. You nod as hard as you could, you couldn’t even put together a word. You let out an ungodly loud whine.

“Fuck, you’re loud,” Ric remarks. He reaches for your panties neatly folded on the table next to him and stuffs them in your mouth. For good measure, he uses a strip of tape still sitting on the table and traps the cloth behind your teeth. You can feel the dried wetness that had pooled there in what must have been a lifetime ago.

Rick smirks down at your body and said the one word to end your need. “Cum.”

You fall off the cliff he spent so much time creating. Your moans were louder, your body was tenser, your heart felt as though it were beating at inhuman rates. All you could think of was Rick, Rick, Rick.

Eons pass and yet you’re still falling. By the time you can feel the pull of the rope around your hands and feet, you can feel your clit still against the too-high speed of the wand.

You let out a muffled plea from behind your makeshift gag. The overstimulation is all-encompassing. He chuckles and presses the vibrator against you harder. Your response is a yelp and emphatic shaking of your head.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asks, his tone faking innocence. “Do you want to cum again?”

You try to talk, to beg him to stop, to tell him it’s too much but find yourself making nonsensical syllables. You can feel your body rising up towards another climax that feels like it will be more of hitting a wall of bright red than anything else.

“Well,” Rick begins. “You were so desperate to cum when we last talked, I just have to assume that you haven’t changed your mind.”

Your eyes go big as he starts to finger you as he did before. It’s like you’re on the last tracks before the drop on a roller coaster. But you’re terrified of heights.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take good care of you. Let’s see what I can get you to beg for this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just started writing and posting on here. Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
